Den Förtrollade Räven: The Enchanted Fox
by bevino
Summary: A little story about a poor boy and an enchanted fox. Now beta'd!


_Den Förtrollade Grodan - Den Förtrollade Räven  
_**THE ENCHANTED FROG - THE ENCHANTED FOX  
**by Bevino  
beta'd by Word Salad

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a poor man. The man lived deep into the forest with his two sons. All they owned was a cow and a cat, but in the end, they were happy.

One day, the oldest son asked his father if he was allowed to go out in the world to find himself a wife. The poor man looked at him and said that he didn't know if he was ready or not. The boy begged his father, and at last, the father agreed, but only if he could come home with the most beautiful tablecloth he could find in the twelve kingdoms, and then the father would think about what the oldest son had asked about. The son thanked him, and begun packing his bag. He was given three copper-coins to buy food with.

The youngest son, Sasuke, also wanted to take the big step out in the world. As his brother was about to go, he asked his father, if not he too could try.

"Hah! Like you could do something like that! No, you stay here and take care of the fireplace, where you do something good at least," the man said.

"But father," tried Sasuke. "I may not be as strong as my brother, but what do you know what the world has to give me? Maybe I'll be lucky?" And the man thought, that it would be nice without his son in the house, and that the son would probably come home before the trees turned green. He then agreed, and gave also Sasuke three copper-coins to buy food with.

And so both boys left. They walked all day together, and when the dark come, they went inside an inn on the way. The older brother sat down at a table, and ordered a big plate of food, and ate with a great hunger. Sasuke, at other hand, sat in the corner, without food, not wanting to throw away all his money the first night. Soon the older brother had eaten his food, and he looked at Sasuke. It didn't take long before he was in front of him.

"Give me your money, it's not like you have any use for it," he said. Sasuke refused, but to no use. He was beaten and robbed by his brother, and thereafter he was thrown out the inn, alone in the dark.

The tears burned behind his eyes as he ran away, trying to get as far away from his brother as possible. He ran for hours, until his legs couldn't run no more, and then he sank down on the ground and cried. He cried himself too sleep, and slept the rest of the night.

When the morning came, the young boy woke up, and wondered where he was. He followed the path he had been sleeping on, and soon he stood in front of a big, beautiful house, what he understood as a great castle. No one was in sight, so Sasuke walked inside.

The castle was as beautiful on its interior as on its exterior, and Sasuke walked from room to room, but didn't meet or pass a soul. In the end, he walked into the greatest and most beautiful of all the rooms, and on the massive throne sat a golden-red fox. Sasuke walked towards the beautiful creature.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" the fox asked.

"I'm just passing by," Sasuke answered honestly. The fox was silent for a while, and then he asked.

"How about you work here? I really need a servant right now, and if you work here and be loyal to me, I will give you the greatest of reward for your work. Do you want to take care of a helpless little fox?" Sasuke didn't need to think before he answered, and he nodded, agreeing with the royal fox.

"As long as you don't give me any work I can not do."

"Then come this way."

Sasuke followed the fox out in the garden, and soon they stood in front of a small bush Sasuke never seen before.

"This will be your work. I want you to everyday the whole year, to cut off one twig. You will do it on Sunday and Monday, Christmas and Midsummer. Everyday when the sun is up. But you will not cut off more than one twig, just one." Yes, Sasuke said that he would do that. Thereafter, the fox lead him to a small room in the highest tower of the castle.

"Here you will live. And we'll eat together everyday."

Sasuke liked the life in the castle and with the golden-red fox. Everyday he went up from his bed in the tower, went down to the garden, and cut one twig from the little bush. And everyday he ate together with the fox. It was a little lonely, but Sasuke got on well.

And so came the day when the young boy had cut off all of the twigs of the bush. As soon as he cut it, the fox came out in the garden.

"You've done a good job, boy, and you have been loyal the whole time. What do you want in reward?" he asked. But Sasuke, who didn't think that he had done anything to be rewarded for said to the fox, "I don't need so much. Give me what you think I'm worth."

The small fox ended up smiling.

"I know you have to get the most beautiful tablecloth you can find, you and your brother. I will give you one." And from nowhere, the tablecloth appeared, and it was indeed the most beautiful Sasuke had ever seen. It was white like the whitest clouds in the sky, with golden embroider foxes around.

"You won't find its equal anywhere in the twelve kingdoms."

He thanked the fox, but felt a little empty as he left the beautiful castle.

When Sasuke was almost home, he passed the Inn he had last seen his older brother in. Forgetting how awful his brother had been, Sasuke went inside to see if he was still there. And his brother was there, at the same spot he had left him. He walked up to his brother, and they started to talk to each other as the best of friends. In the end, Sasuke asked his brother if he had found the most beautiful tablecloth. His older brother took a cloth out of his bag. It wasn't even close the one Sasuke had, and his brother's was not so white with holes in it.

"Then let me show you what I got!" Sasuke said, and took his table clothing out of his bag and showed it. All the customers in the Inn were impressed, and said it looked very beautiful and expensive, and Sasuke couldn't feel anything but happy.

But his brother became jealous, and when they came out from the Inn, he took the clothing from Sasuke and gave him his brown one. Sasuke protested, but his brother didn't want to listen.

When they came home to their father, he was really happy about what his oldest son had bought him. The oldest of the boys laughed and told his father about all of his adventures, and how he got the table clothing. They had a great feast that night. But whatever Sasuke said, no one listened, and no one believed him.

So it went some weeks, and again, the oldest son of the poor man asked his father if he could go out in the world to find himself a bride. The poor man was still not sure, so he told his son, that if he brought home the most beautiful goblet in the twelve kingdoms, he would think about what his son had asked. His son was moderately happy, but agreed with his father's decision. He was given three copper-coins, and he packed his bag.

When the oldest son was about the get going, Sasuke went up to his dad and asked if not he too could get out in the world to find a goblet.

"You?!" his father laughed. "No, you stay here and keep the fireplace alive, here at home where you do at least some good."

"But who are you to know what will happen?" Sasuke asked. "I may not be as strong as my brother, but maybe the world will be good to me, and maybe I will be lucky." The old man thought that maybe he could let Sasuke go. It would be nice to not have him home, and the boy would probably be home before the leaves turned green anyway. So he agreed, and gave Sasuke three copper-coins, and the brothers left the home.

They walked all day, and when the evening came, they went inside the Inn at the road. The older boy ordered food for all his money, and Sasuke sat in the corner, not keeping him company. When the older boy's money and food was gone, he walked over to Sasuke.

"Give me your money," he said. But Sasuke refused, and it all ended with Sasuke getting robbed by his brother and thrown out of the Inn.

He ran away, into the forest. He didn't know how long he ran, and he ran until he didn't have any powers left. Then he lay down on the path in the woods, and slept until the morning came.

When Sasuke woke up, he didn't know where he was. He followed the path, and once again he stood in front of the big castle. He ran inside, until he reached the biggest of all rooms, and he was very happy when he saw the golden-red fox on its throne again.

"Hello."

"Hello," the fox answered. "What is your business here?"

"I wonder if I could work here." The fox answered, that he would be very thankful of that, because he needed a servant the most now.

"Come this way."

The fox lead the young boy outside and into the garden, and they stopped at the little bush and the cut twigs.

"This will be your work. I want you to everyday the whole year, take one twig and tie a ribbon around it. You will do it on Sunday and Monday, Christmas and Midsummer. Everyday when the sun is up. But you will not tie a ribbon on more than one." Sasuke said that he could do that, and he promised the fox that he would be loyal. He was shown his old room, and then he started to work. "And we will eat together everyday."

Everyday he woke up to walk down to the garden, take one twig and tie a ribbon around it. And everyday he ate together with the beautiful fox. He was a little lonely, and he never saw a soul, but he had a good time together with the royal fox.

The day came when he tied the last ribbon around the last twig. The fox appeared at his side.

"I'm very thankful," he said. "Now, tell me, what do you want in reward?" But once again Sasuke didn't think that he had worked enough to earn something. "I don't need so much," he said. "Give me what you think I am worth."

"I know that you are sent out to get the most beautiful goblet you can find, you and your brother," the fox said smiling. "I will give you one."

And out of nowhere a golden goblet appeared, with jewels that sparkled in the sun. It was the most beautiful goblet the young boy had ever seen.

"You will not find its equal anywhere in the twelve kingdoms."

Sasuke thanked the fox, and then he left for home. But he couldn't feel anything but a little sad when he left the beautiful creature.

Sasuke travelled home, and one night when the evening came, he walked past the Inn, but when the wind blew, and he couldn't do anything to make it over the running river. He had no choice but to go back to the Inn.

When he walked inside, he saw his older brother right away. Forgetting what his brother had done to him in the past, he walked up to him and greeted him like the dearest old brother he was. Soon they where talking like nothing had ever happened, and when the evening turned into the deep night, Sasuke couldn't help but to ask his brother if he had found the most beautiful goblet in the twelve kingdoms.

"Yeah, I guess," the older boy said, and out of his bag he picked up a goblet. It was not the nicest goblet Sasuke had seen, and it was grey and boring.

"Then let me show you what I got!" the younger boy said, and showed the older of them his goblet. All the customers in the Inn were impressed, and their eyes shone when they saw the goblet Sasuke had been given.

"That is indeed the most beautiful goblet in the twelve kingdoms," they said. But his brother got madly jealous.

As soon as he went out of the Inn, the big brother hit Sasuke in his head and took the golden goblet.

"Now give me this," he said. "It's not like you're going to have any use for it anyway." And Sasuke knew he couldn't say no to his brother, since he was the bigger and stronger one. In silence, they went home, Sasuke feeling really down.

When the poor man's two sons came home that night, the father became really happy and proud when he saw what his oldest son had brought him. The older boy told their father all of his adventures, and how he got the goblet. Sasuke didn't say anything, since no one was to listen to him, and no one was to believe him.

It was some days before the older boy went up to his father and asked him if he was allowed to go out in the world to find himself a wife. The old poor man couldn't refuse his son's wish this time, so he agreed, and gave him three copper-coins to buy food with. The oldest son was very happy when he packed his bag. But when the day came when he was going away, Sasuke asked his father if he too could travel out in the world to find himself a wife. The old man laughed at his son.

"You?!" he said. "No, you should stay here and keep the fireplace alive. Here where you do at least something good."

"But," complained his son, "who are you to tell? I may not be as strong as my brother, but what if the world will be good to me? What if I will be lucky?" His father then thought that maybe it would be kind of nice to not have the younger son in his house, and the boy would probably be home before the leaves began to grow on the trees. So he agreed with his son, and gave him three copper-coins to food.

The boys said goodbye to their father and went out into the world. When the evening came, and the older boy became hungry, they went inside the Inn at the way. The older brother soon ordered food for all his money, but Sasuke crept into the corner without keeping his brother company. When the money and food was finished, the older boy approached Sasuke.

"Give me your money," he said. "It's not like you need it anyway." But Sasuke refused, and again he was robbed and thrown out of the Inn by his brother. The tears fell down his cheeks as he ran, as far away as he could get from his brother. He ran and ran as fast as he could, and he sank down on his knees when he didn't have any power left. He cried himself to sleep in the forest.

When Sasuke woke up that morning he had no idea where he was. He followed the path on which he had slept, and soon he stood in front of the beautiful castle where the beautiful fox lived. He became very happy, and he ran until he reached the room where the throne was. And to his happiness, the fox was still there.

"Hello, boy," greeted the fox.

"Hello," said Sasuke.

"What is your business here?" the beautiful fox asked.

"I am here to ask if I could work here." The fox smiled, and told Sasuke, that a servant was what he needed the most right now. "Come this way," he said.

Once again they went out in the garden, to the little pile of twigs with ribbons around them. The ones Sasuke had cut and tied ribbons around before.

"I want you to everyday the whole year, carry one twig to your room in the tower. Everyday, even if it's Sunday or Monday, Christmas or Midsummer. But remember, that you will not carry more than one, just one, if you will be loyal to me. And when you have gathered all the twigs in your room, you will set it on fire. You have to sweep the pieces that fall out of the fire, because everything has to burn up. And if you see something living in the fire, you have to save it from the flames." Sasuke promised the fox that he would be loyal, and then the fox showed him his room in the tower, and told him that they would eat together everyday.

The months went, and everyday Sasuke started with picking a twig and carry it to his room in the tower. He loved to live in the castle, but he couldn't help but to think that here he would never find a wife here. But he never complained to the fox, and as soon as he had gathered all the twigs in his room, he set it on fire. He saw the flames eat the twigs up, and sat down and watched it. After a while, he took a broom and swept the pieces that had fallen out of the fire into it again. As soon as he did that, something appeared in the middle of the flames. It was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, with golden hair and skin so tan. And Sasuke remembered what the fox had said, so he took a hold around the boy's waist and pulled him out of the fire. The boy embraced Sasuke and laughed happily.

"Thank you very much, Sasuke! My name is Naruto, and hundred years ago, an evil witch turned me into a fox. With your help, the curse is broken!" And as soon as Naruto had told him that, the castle suddenly was full of people. Servants and maids thanked him, but suddenly, Naruto spoke up.

"Sasuke, I know what you have told your father. Come on, we have to hurry!"

"But," Sasuke said. "I don't have any wife!"

"I will be your wife. Come on!"

And they packed the carriages with all the things Naruto could think about, and Sasuke had to change his old, worn out clothes to silk ones who belonged to a prince. And off they went, travelling the whole night and the whole day. Under the trip Sasuke got to know Naruto, and soon they where madly in love with each other.

But when they passed the Inn, Sasuke got out of the carriage, and went inside it. At a table, his brother sat with his future wife. She was what one could compare to a pig. This time however, Sasuke didn't say hello to his brother. As soon as he saw that the brother was there, he walked outside again to Naruto, and off they went to his father's house. And the customers at the Inn couldn't help but to wonder who this nobleman who had peered into the Inn was.

Sasuke and Naruto were soon at Sasuke's fathers house, and the knocked on the door. Older than ever the old man opened up.

"We were wondering if we could spend the night here," Naruto asked. The man said yes, even if he expected his two sons with their wife's just this evening. Naruto acted very grateful, and he invited all of the servants and maids into the little house, and sent messengers to the neighbours that they should come and spend Christmas with a real, great feast. When the evening came and the feast was about to start, the older brother came home with his ugly creature who called herself his wife. The old father became really angry and disappointed, but before he could say anything, Naruto spoke up.

"My, what a beautiful tablecloth you have here," he said.

"Yes," the old man said. "This was given to me by my oldest son, along with the golden goblet you have there," he continued, pointing at the goblet.

"Then I am afraid that your son has tricked you, because this tablecloth and that goblet are none other than the ones I gave your youngest son, Sasuke. And I am both the tablecloth and the goblet's owner." And now Sasuke threw himself in the arms of his father, and his father came to realize that the beautiful nobleman was no one other than his youngest son. He was amazed by the story Sasuke and Naruto told him, and the whole time, the older of the two brothers stood in the corner, ashamed and despised by the others because of his deceitfulness.

Later that night, Sasuke and Naruto celebrated their marriage, but they didn't stay in Sasuke's father's house. No, they went back to live in the great castle, where they ruled as King and...yeah, Queen over the country. And that was when I left them.

**_

* * *

_**

_The End_

_Yes, and that was the end of this little fic. This is actually a rewritten version of a story named "Den Förtrollade Grodan" which in English means "The Enchanted Frog". It comes from the southern Småland, in Sweden. And thank you, Word Salad, for beta'ing this fic!_

_/Bevino_


End file.
